


Loophole Negotiations

by dedougal



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has to earn his bonuses. Harvey's only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loophole Negotiations

Contracts are the sort of thing Mike could learn to hate. He knows why they’re important and he used to like the intellectual challenge of spotting loopholes and possible contradictions and legal tangles but when Harvey slammed the pile of paper on his desk and scowled at it with passion and vigour, Mike just knew it was going to be another long night.

“Shall I order Thai or Italian?” The stare Mike received was blank and utterly lacking in humour. Obviously something had gone very very wrong in the quick “closer” meeting Harvey had attended earlier. Friday night as well. Very very wrong.

“There is a reservation with my name on it at The Gilded Cage.” Harvey scowled at the paper again before leaning back and loosening his tie. “Donna!” he yelled.

Donna was at the door almost instantly. She had her coat in her hand. “Two of the usual from McGinty’s for Mike and me and your date tonight is getting an upgrade.” Harvey sounded tired, exhausted, worn out. But he didn’t complain. He looked at Donna evenly and nodded. She understood without words.

“I will get that sorted. Right now.” She left just as the lights in the hallway switched from day to night, low and subtle. Harvey let out a soft sigh.

Mike hovered, waiting for an invitation, before sinking into the seat opposite Harvey. “So?”

“Turned out that closing was euphemistic. They want to change the lease arrangements and the size of the tax haven payment…” Harvey let out another soft sigh, running his hand over his hair. He still looked immaculate, near enough, shirt crisp and white under the soft grey wool of his vest. Mike bit his lip and watched the paper on the desk until he got himself under control.

Whatever was between them was very new. And there was the unspoken agreement that they only… indulged… outside of the office. But the speculative way in which Harvey was watching him, eyelids half shut, eyes dark and intent, suggested that unspoken agreement was about to be done away with.

Donna came back into the room, handing a file to Mike, a piece of paper to Harvey and then she was gone, a backwards wave her only goodbye. As Mike worked through the tangles of the tax file, Harvey tapped on his computer. There was silence between them, not unpleasant but there was tension there. Heat.

 

It was only when the lights flickered completely off in the hallway that Mike realised how late it had gotten. Their takeaway cartons were piled in the garbage can and the back of his neck was protesting the reading position. Harvey looked up as Mike stretched. Then he relaxed back in his chair and sucked the tip of his pen in between his pursed lips. That was a look Mike could get to like. The way the pen made an indent on Harvey’s lower lip…

“Hey.” Mike kept his voice low. “I think I deserve a bonus for working late.” He was only half joking. And he wasn’t really interested in financial compensation either.

“You do, do you?” Harvey’s voice showed he understood exactly what Mike was asking for. He turned back to his computer and tapped a few more buttons. The office printer went into action at Donna’s desk. “Go fetch that.”

Mike stood, stretched his fingertips high to the ceiling and enjoyed the way Harvey’s eyes swept up and down his body. Then he headed for Donna’s desk, eager to get back as soon as possible.

“Proof read. Any mistakes you find, you get a… bonus.” Harvey slid out of his seat and pointed to it. Mike sat down, unafraid of Harvey prowling behind him. 

“What if there aren’t any mistakes?” That was a real possibility. It was Harvey and, for all he teased him, Harvey was a kick-ass lawyer and pretty damn brilliant at his job.

“Then I get a bonus.” Harvey sounded smug. It wasn’t anything new. It was the slight note of promise in it that made a shiver run up Mike’s spine. Sounded like one of Harvey’s particular special win/win situations. Mike started reading.

He made it through three pages before he ran into a tangle. He raised his finger and tapped it against the offending paragraph and then jumped as Harvey leaned over his shoulder. Mike hadn’t realised he’d been so close. “There’s a tax violation here.”

Harvey looked down and read the paragraph for himself. His other hand cupped the nape of Mike’s neck, stroking up and down. A low, warm buzz of arousal built in the pit of Mike’s stomach as Harvey nodded. He reached over to put a sticky note on the edge of the page and then turned, tongue dipping out to moisten his lips. Mike was already waiting as Harvey kissed him. Harvey’d had quite a bit of practice in the art of kissing Mike, so Harvey knew exactly how to tilt his head, the right amount of pressure, when to slid his tongue in on Mike’s gasp. 

Mike lost himself in Harvey’s scent, the warmth of his body and the kissing that only ever improved. He wasn’t embarrassed when an involuntary noise of protest escaped him as Harvey pulled back. 

“Bonus one. Keep going.” Harvey’s eyes were dark, pupils wide, and he was breathing slightly more heavily than usual, but he managed to ignore the pathetic pleading look Mike knew would be on his face and resume his pacing. Mike went back to reading.

Harvey had done a pretty good job. Tax liability had been the biggest issue and he seemed to have covered most eventualities. There was something else not quite right with the section on insurance though. Mike couldn’t work out quite what was wrong but he guessed it counted as a mistake. “Harvey.”

“Another one?” Harvey didn’t sound too disappointed though, leaning over Mike’s shoulder again, the heat of his body burning almost through the thin material of Mike’s shirt. “Yeah, I see it now.” He merely placed another sticky note in the margin. Instead of kissing Mike this time, he tugged Mike to his feet and looked him up and down. Then Harvey’s hands were on his chest, warm through the shirt. Harvey leaned forward, mouthing at Mike’s nipples through the material, the moisture of his mouth making the white cotton transparent. Mike scrabbled for the edge of the desk, desperate to hold on to something, as he felt the shocks of electric arousal go straight to his dick. His very interested dick. Which was trying to push its way out of his pants.

“Harvey…” was all Mike could manage as Harvey pulled back all too soon again. Harvey shook his head and pointed back to the contract. Mike was nearly halfway through. More than that. Hopefully. A quick glance reassured him that Harvey was also feeling the urge to finish more quickly.

A devilish idea arose in Mike’s mind. Since Harvey obviously didn’t mind playing about in the office, maybe this would be a chance for one of Mike’s pretty insistent fantasies – okay, his go to for a little hand action time – of being fucked across Harvey’s desk to come true. He read carefully, determined to find anything at all that might drive Harvey to that extreme. He also palmed his dick, needing a little relief.

A typo. An honest to god typo. He raised his finger to point but Harvey was there before Mike even finished the action. Harvey’s breath was a little ragged as he stuck the next neon piece of paper to the contract. Mike wasn’t surprised that Harvey dropped to his knees after spinning the chair around and reached for his waistband. In fact, Mike helped free his cock by sliding his ass forward on the chair and offering everything to Harvey.

Harvey liked sucking Mike’s cock. Maybe it was a power thing, because he sure knew what he was doing and he liked to see how quickly he could make Mike come. But right now, it wasn’t about speed. In fact, from the gentle licks and loose strokes that only served to make Mike feel even more frustrated, it seemed that Harvey was determined to tease.

Mike couldn’t bite back the protest. “This isn’t much of a bonus.”

“It was a typo. Donna could find a typo.” Harvey looked up at him through his long lashes. Mike nearly groaned at the sight. Then he nodded and Harvey got to his feet as Mike turned the chair back to the desk. He was almost done. It wouldn’t take much longer. 

Three paragraphs from the end, a snarl in the language seemed to make Pearson and Hardman personally responsible for any lawsuits against the whole company. That was… Okay. That had to be deliberate. Mike looked up to see Harvey smirking before tapping his finger against the paper. “Really?”

“I had a plan.” Harvey placed another sticky note onto the paper before gesturing. “Finish it up.”

Mike kept reading – didn’t seem to be anything else – as he heard Harvey rustling behind him. There was the unmistakable noise of a zipper being lowered and a wet slick sound that had Mike trembling in anticipation.

“Done.” The word shot out of his mouth.

“Good work.” Harvey was close behind him again. Mike could hear the sound of his hand on his cock. He wanted to look but decided not to, just in case Harvey changed his mind. “Now put it neatly to one side and bend over the desk.”

Mike obeyed. With alacrity. He also dropped his pants and underwear and spread his legs as far as they’d go without Harvey asking. The brush of slick fingers at his hole suggested that’d been the right course of action.

“Ready for your bonus?” Harvey asked, driving the air out of Mike’s lungs as he pushed two fingers in without warning. 

Mike dropped his head between his arms and breathed through the stretch. Harvey gentled slightly, easing his fingers in and out, teasing Mike open. Soon enough, Mike had enough presence of mind to be able to answer Harvey. Or more precisely, beg Harvey. “More, please. Want you. Want your cock.”

Harvey thrust his fingers in a few more times before withdrawing and lining his cock up. He kept up a slow glide, steady pressure, shallow thrusts until he was fully seated. Then Harvey leaned over the length of Mike’s body to place a kiss on the back of his neck. Mike turned his head and they kissed. The sheer intimacy of the moment made Mike’s head spin – Harvey in him, over him. With him.

Harvey pulled back and shifted his hips. Mike let another moan slip out, ready for whatever Harvey wanted to give him. Harvey thrust deeper now, aiming directly for Mike’s prostate. “Stroke yourself for me,” Harvey gasped out, finally losing control.

Mike stroked, twisting his fingers over the head. It didn’t take long before the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approached. “I’m gonna…”

“Do it.” Harvey could still deliver orders with the same demand Mike obey him apparently. Mike let go, finally surrender to the sensations that were overwhelming him. 

 

Harvey was frowning at the contract as Mike came out of the executive bathroom. He wasn’t sure, but he could swear that he could see a lightening in the sky to the east. “Home?”

Harvey nodded. “I can get this finished tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Mike was insistent and Harvey looked at him, a little confused.

“What am I doing tomorrow morning?” Harvey still hadn’t worked it out.

Mike grinned lazily. He liked it when he got Harvey like this. Already his mind was spinning with all sorts of ideas. “Getting your bonus, of course.”


End file.
